The Perfect Life? Or not?
by Kaitylen
Summary: Everyone was happy in the Weasley household...or so June the daughter of Ron and Hermione thought...until her father dies and she uncovers a massive family secret..will she jeep it to herself or shre it with everyone?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Daddy," Ron Weasley's youngest child told him.

Her name was June and she had two older sisters and two older brothers.

May was the oldest at 30, followed by Julius and Augustus the twins who were 26, April was 22 and June was 19.

Their mother, Hermione Weasley was already at work and Ron was about to leave for a training session, however June was the only child who still lived at home, even though she had finished Hogwarts over a year ago.

Ron Weasley was a famous Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and was always at a game or practice.

"See ya sweetheart," Ron said kissing June on the forehead.

Ron was extremely tall, and although June seemed to have received her body shape from her father she was still at least 4 inches shorter. Both of her brothers were 5 foot 11 but she was 5 foot 12, a fact she loved to gloat about. Her two sisters on the other hand were only about 5 foot 4 like their mother.

Ron apparated out leaving June to what she assumed would be a peaceful day.

0000000000

"June! Are you there June? JUNE!" A voice screamed from the downstairs fire place.

"Coming May," June sighed, knowing she was about to get a lecture whether she had done anything wrong or not.

When they were little May had always been June's hero, she had started Hogwarts the year June was born.

"Where are mother and father?" May questioned as soon as June stepped into the room.

"Gee thanks for the hello, and I'm well thankyou." June responded casually. It was no secret to the family that since June had started Hogwarts June had thought May was mean and annoying.

May sighed, "Hello June, where would I be able to find mother and father? I need to speak to them."

"_Daddy_ is at another practice, he has a game this weekend and mother is at work as always." June told her older sister heatedly.

May sighed again, "June why do you insist on calling father that immature name you are a lady, and should act like one."

June snorted, "Whatever May, _father_ told me he like being called _daddy_."

May sighed, "If you insist June, please tell mother and father to fire-call me later tonight, I have some news I wish to share with them."

"Whatever May, cya dude," June said before quickly leaving the room trying to avoid talking to May any longer.

0101010101

A week later June sat at the table trying to write a letter to one of her friends.

"Hey Juney!" Two voices exclaimed from behind her.

"Julie, Gus, you guys came!" June exclaimed excited at seeing her older brothers.

"Why wouldn't we?" Julius 'Julie' asked.

"Umm, err well it's kind of an early family party…for err,"

"Spit it out Juney!" Augustus 'Gus' told her sharply.

"It'safamilypartycelebratingMay'sengagement," June mumbled.

"Huh?" Julie asked confused.

June sighed. "It's to celebrate May's engagement." She said quickly then put her arms over her head in an attempt to hide.

"No!" Gus exclaimed

"How could you June, you said we were just coming for dinner, great is Mr. Fancy pants coming?" Julie asked exasperated.

June nodded.

"I'm not talking to you!" Gus shouted.

"ME neither," Julie agreed.

April walked in. "Why aren't we talking to June?" she asked. All three of them hung their heads. While their tempers weren't that bad for a Weasley, April was a whole new matter. She had once actually beaten Grandma Molly in an argument, something everyone assured her had not been done before.

"This 'family dinner,' we were told to come to is actually a family party celebrating May's engagement," Gus finally folded and told her.

"No, no way, she's not really getting engaged to him is she?" April asked, she was probably the closest to May, but she was still closer to June than she was to May.

June nodded sadly.

April shook her head, "my sister, engaged to a doorknob," she said dejectedly.

Hermione and Ron chose that moment to walk into the kitchen where the four of them were sitting.

"He's not a doorknob, how many times must I tell you four that," Hermione told them clearly frustrated.

"But mum…he irons his jeans," June told her mother whining.

"Hermione, you've got to agree that's pretty weird." Ron pointed out to his wife.

Hermione sighed, there was no way she could win this argument now that the children had Ron on their side.

"If you insist, but please pretend to be excited for May, she's so happy, and excited, I'm sure it would mean so much to her if you would." The four 'children' rolled their eyes.

May wouldn't want them to be happy for her, she'd much rather it be just be her, Hank, mum and dad.

April was the first to speak, "what can I do to help with the cooking mum? Oh and Sam will be here any moment with Autumn." June smiled her 4 year old neice was totally adorable and her brother-in-law was pretty cool too, way nicer than Hank 'the doorknob'.

"Yeah, come and peal the potatoes," Hermione told her graciously.

The other four (including Ron) left, trying to slip without being enlisted for cooking. The three of them had received their father's talent for cooking. Although Hermione wasn't the world's greatest cook, she was definitely better than Ron. April on the other hand had received their Grandma Molly's cooking talent. May, June had no idea about, she had never seen her do any work ever, and she didn't ask any of her older siblings, May was somewhat of a 'taboo' between the four of them.

0202020202

"So then we," May continued her rather boring story.

June and April rolled their eyes and stood up, plates in hand. As much as it annoyed them April's husband Sam actually got on well with May and Hank.

"May I take your plate to the kitchen mother?" May asked after the two women had walked into the kitchen.

They rolled their eyes again. June stuck her fingers next to her mouth and made a gagging noise, which in turn made April laugh and made Hermione walk in. Hermione walked into the room and raised her left eyebrow.

"What are the two of you up to?" She asked looking rather peeved at the two of them.

"Nothing mum," they replied trying not to laugh.

"If you're sure," Hermione muttered before heading back into the dining room.

0303030303

After everyone had eaten dessert, May, Hank, Sam, Autumn, Julie and Gus had left April and June were lying on their stomach's on June's bead facing each other.

"So. Any men, in your totally interesting life?" April asked June smiling at her younger sister. June shook her head.

"No, but you would be the first to know, don't worry," June told her sadly. "Anything new in your life happen?"

April nodded. "Ooh dish!" June exclaimed excitedly.

April smiled and whispered something into June's ear.

"NO WAY!" June screamed. April nodded. "Oh my god! Am I the first one to know?" June asked. April nodded again.

June squeezed April tightly in a hug. "Oh I'm sorry," June said staring at April's stomach.

"Hey baby, I'm your aunty June and I'm the normal aunt, don't tell your grandmother I said this but your aunty May, she's totally insane." June spoke to April's stomach. April giggled. "Juney, you can NOT mention this to anyone, not even Sam knows." April told her seriously.

"Ha, I know before your husband, wait I know before your husband?" June asked carefully.

"Yeah," April replied nervously.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" June asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, it's just we haven't discussed more children yet." April admitted slowly.

"Y…you're pr…pregnant?" A voice called from the door. Both girls visibly gulped. At the same time they both turned their heads to look at the voice….

0404040404

May, April and June were all lying in June's room.

"Why wouldn't you tell me April?" May asked April seriously.

June snorted. "Do you have a problem with me June?" May accused June angrily.

June raised her right eyebrow. "Nah," she deadpanned. "Of course I have a problem with you, you're always so mean and so perfect and I HATE YOU!" May just stared at June before she started sobbing.

"You think I'm the perfect one?! Who's daddy's little angel, his perfect little baby. April is Nana's favourite, and always has been? And Grandpa and mum prefer the twins! You think you've had it hard, what the hell are you thinking, ever since you were born I was completely ignored! Merlin, get over yourself! I HATE YOU TOO!!!" May screamed before running out of the room.

April stared at June before glancing at the door then at June again.

She stood up and kissed June on the cheek. "I'll email you," she said before leaving the room.

Hermione had made it so that all of her children were well taught on the education of muggle stuff like computers and televisions.

June sobbed on her bead for a few more minutes before Hermione came in.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

June nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks mum." Hermione looked like she desperately wanted to say something but decided against it.

"If you're sure June-y, but I love you sweetheart." Hermione said as she left.

"I love you too mum." June mumbled so quietly Hermione didn't hear her.

0505050505

"Bye Daddy," (whoa major de ja vu!) June said Kissing Ron on the cheek as he left for work about 3 months since June had found out April was pregnant.

"See yah sweetie," Ron commented ruffling June's hair.

June glared at her father. "Don't do that," she whined.

Ron just smirked before apparating out.

0606060606

"Hello is anybody home?" A voice called out from the fire place.

"Yeah I'm coming," Another voice came floating down the stairs before a thump, thump, thump was heard.

"Hey Wood," June said genuinely excited to see the manager of her fathers quidditch team.

Oliver sighed. "I'm really sorry June," He told her.

"Huh?" she questioned him nervously.

"I'm really sorry June, today during training your father he was hit by a bludger in the head and he died on impact." Oliver explained tears streaming down his face.

June shook her head. "NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING HE CAN'T BE DEAD HE CAN'T!!!" she screamed.

Oliver nodded sadly. June let out an ear piercing scream that would haunt Oliver for the rest of his life.

Although Ron had never talked much about his home life, when he had it was obvious to everyone that June and Ron were the closest out of the whole family.

June suddenly stopped crying. "My god, I have to tell the rest of the family, shit I have to tell grandma and all of them." June exclaimed nervously.

"I'm sorry June I have to go now," he told her and quickly exited his head from the fireplace.

0707070707

(this tiny bit is actually from June's perspective….)

May and Mum were curled up in the couch with Auntie Ginny and Auntie Alicia. Auntie Alicia wasn't actually crying but she did look upset.

Grandma and April were in the kitchen cooking. Grandpa was sitting in the living room with Uncle Harry and Uncle George.

I was sitting in front of the fire. I had shed all the tears I could.

(sorry I just couldn't do that bit right in normal perspective…sorry)

Hermione left the room quietly and brought something in. It was a pile of about 15 letters. She quickly gave one to everyone.

"These were in Ron's will, we were supposed to read them after the funeral." She explained after seeing everyone staring at her.

June quickly stood up and left walking into her room. She opened the letter wondering what her father would write to her.

_My Dearest June, _

_Never ever doubt I love you while I am alive or dead._

_I am so proud of you; you are my sunshine in the middle of a thunderstorm as corny as it sounds._

_Whatever I did to deserve a daughter you, I'll never know, I'm just glad I did whatever it was._

_You have always been my most accepting child, and you understand no-one's perfect, everyone makes mistakes, even the one's we love._

_I have to share something only two other living souls know._

_I was never __**in**__ love with your mother. I loved her as much as I love Harry but I didn't realize for a long while that I didn't want us to have more than a platonic friendship._

_You might be wondering 'why is he dumping this on me?' The truth is I was having an affair_

_I'm not going to plead with you not to hate me, you have every right to never want to even think of me again. Just please read the rest of the letter first._

_I have another daughter, your half sister Aimee, her mother's name is Adeline. Aimee is going to start Hogwarts this coming September please contact her, she will have a lot of trouble in the wizarding world without a father. _

_I know how hard this is for you; I have lost over half my family as well._

_You can use Pigwidgeon, even though he is extremely old he knows where they live._

_You may not accept what I have done, and may hate me for it, you are also welcome to share this with the rest of the family, although you do not have to. I have nit mentioned this in anyone's letter._

_Aimee did not replace you. I love you both so very much, please I beg you help her._

_Never forget I love you!_

_Ron Weasley._

June stared at the letter. What the hell had happened to her perfect life?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, well this is the second part to the Perfect life or not! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! That's for my whole story so I'm not going to say it again. I would love it if you guys could review please, I really want to know what you guys think of the story as it is quite different from anything else I have ever tried to write. There is more June and May fighting in her as well as Hermione having some fun yelling…anyway last chapter I forgot to mention it but the doorknob thing is off Cheaper by the dozen and I do not own cheaper by the dozen or Harry Potter….shame really I could do so much with them. So anyway on with the story and please, please, please review it.

Ciao Kaitylen 

-

June sat on in the front row of the lined up chairs. Leaning tightly against her big sister April. To June's right sat her two older brothers Julie and Gus who both had their arms wrapped tightly around their mother. On the other side of April was May who was holding her husbands hand but apart from that seemed perfectly composed. In the next few rows behind them were April's daughter and her husband as well as all of June's aunts and uncles and her cousins. Also in the front row with them were her Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Her grandma was clutching her husband and sobbing.

-

Hermione had wanted her daughter June to make the speech at the funeral because she was easily the closest to her father out of the all the children and Hermione was sure that she herself would be unable to make the speech without breaking down. To Hermione's shock and partial anger June had said no, instead handing the job off to April, who was the closest to June, who then palmed it off to May.

Hermione was quite annoyed, although she loved all of her children equally May just didn't posses the charisma that June, April, Julius and Augustus did. May received the lack of charisma from her side of the family and Hermione could admit it, sure she was the smartest witch of the age but keeping people interested in what she was saying, was an ability she lacked.

May walked up to the front of the crowd her head held high.

"My father, he helped many people in his life, he helped saved the wizarding world and helped my uncle Harry to defeat You-Know-Who. He was brave and courageous and for that I love him." May said glancing at her family quickly before walking back so she could sit down.

Hermione could here her to other daughters arguing next to her.

"June please go and make your speech you know that is way better than May's she just has no idea," April hissed to June before shoving her up. Now that June had stood up the whole crowds eye was resting on her. Hermione smiled, she knew that June would not sit back down now, because June's major fault was that she was incredibly proud and wouldn't do anything to embarrass herself or the family.

June nervously walked up to the stage. "As my sister May said my father was incredibly brave and courageous, but as my mother was prone to saying 'he had the emotional range of a teaspoon." June said her tears which had stopped as she walked up to the stage, were now gathering on the corner of her eyes.

Her uncle Harry laughed, a deep throaty laugh that June was sure was combined with a sob.

"He was wonderful, he never did anything for himself, it was always for us, to make his family more comfortable, over the summer's he was always ready to help with our homework or organize for us to meet someone who could help us in cases of some of the more advanced work." June said tears now streaming down her face. "I…I," June took a deep breath and glanced around the crowd. There were easily 1000 people there, some reporters, some of his fans, some friends, and some members of the ministry trying to make themselves look good. One face stood out to her though a little girl of about 13 or 14 sitting next to a woman in the back row who looked extremely uncomfortable. What stuck in her mind though was how similar the little girls face was to hers except the girl had blue eyes, her father's blue eyes.

"I…I will always love him and will always remember how much he loved me, not because it would make him look good," she said glaring at the ministry members, some of whom had started to squirm uncomfortably. "He loved me because that's what he did, he loved his family and protected us at whatever the cost, and I thank the stars that I was blessed to have such a wonderful father." June quickly concluded before her throat could constrict anymore and she was unable to say anything else.

-

After the funeral people stood silently around talking to each other quietly, mostly avoiding June because she seemed to start sobbing whenever she heard the words 'Ron," or "the poor girl."

June saw the woman and the little girl leaving at walked quickly over to them, although no quick enough to draw attention to herself.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you a moment please?" Adeline turned around at her and glared. "What is it?" she snarled angrily at June.

June looked taken aback for a moment put quickly continued but not before casting a privacy spell around them. "Please your name is Aimee, isn't it?" she asked the young girl. The little girl nodded, and looked at June strangely.

"Please," she turned to face Adeline, "I know about you and my father." She fished around in her pockets and pulled out to letters. "These were in my letter. They're letters to you; he wanted me to give them to you." Adeline looked so upset at the letter. She ran through the privacy dome and further than either June or Aimee could see.

June quickly spoke to they young girl. "You study at Hogwarts, yes?" Her voice low.

The girl nodded shyly. "Do you know what a glamour charm is?" Aimee nodded again at her half sister. "Well I want to put one on you because you look exactly like…D…daddy, people will get suspicious." June said really quickly this time realizing that their privacy dome was about to disappear.

Aimee once again nodded. "Well here goes," June said. Aimee felt her features changing but hadn't heard June say anything. "Wha…" Aimee began asking June but she interrupted "Not here." She said before grabbing Aimee and pulling her away from the crowd.

They were walking briskly through the last part of the crowd when May stepped in front of them. "June!" she snarled. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she continued, drawing quite a lot of attention to them. June sighed. Annoyed with her oldest sister she decided to yell. "Leave me alone May! It is none of your bloody business, where I am going!" She yelled her voice high and scratchy showing how upset and angry she was.

May looked at June as though she was an alien. "This is father's funeral, we need to stay here for mother." May said as calmly as she could sparing a glance at Hermione who was starting to head towards them.

"I don't have time for this!" June screeched and shot a spell at May, which gave way to a 3 spell duel.

"Expalliarmus," June screamed.

"Stupefy,"

"Agaumenti," yelled June, shooting a high powered stream of water at May, it knocked May off her feet and June in one instant had grabbed Aimee and apparated them away.

Hermione was fuming. She couldn't believe that two of her daughters had gotten into a duel – At their fathers funeral for merlins sake.

-

June looked around, she had apparated to a park that she had no idea where it was. She was breathing heavily. Aimee sat down on one of the benches pulling June down next to her. She gave June a few minutes to breathe before asking her a question. "I thought you had to say a spell to get charm something?" Aimee asked quite confused.

"No, most basic spells are easy to do without speaking if you've had enough practice." June explained.

"Well why didn't you do that when you were dueling with that lady who made the speech? Is she our sister?" Aimee asked even more confused.

"Yeah, she's our sister, her name is May," June explained to Aimee smiling at her. "I didn't need to use the incantation of the spells, hell in dueling I rarely even have to use my wand." June continued.

Aimee looked at June. "Then why didn't you do that when you were fighting with each other?" Aimee asked, now actually just curious.

"May and I are pretty much equal in power and neither of us actually wanted to hurt each other we were just upset. May and I don't get along very well." June explained and more tears started running down her face.

-

Adeline turned the corner at her daughters' favourite park as a child, hoping desperately that she would be there, otherwise she had no idea where to look to find her. She was quite relieved to find her daughter sitting down, but was slightly annoyed to see her sitting with June her half sister. She quickly hurried over. "Oh I'm sorry Aimee darling I was so upset," Adeline explained quickly.

Aimee nodded, "ma'am I think we need to talk," June said seriously. Adeline nodded.

"Here if you follow me we can walk back to our house it is only a minute or two away," Adeline told June. June didn't respond as Adeline had already started walking.

-

"May Analysse Weasley! What do you think you were doing!" Hermione shrieked at her daughter, once they had reached Hermione's house. Julius and Augustus were sitting on two different couches in the living room and April next to Gus.

May was just glaring at her mother. "_I_ was trying to stop June from running off and doing something stupid." May said a haughty expression on her face.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU MAY WEASLEY! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET JUNE DO WHAT SHE WANTED! INSTEAD OF CAUSING A SCENE AT YOUR FATHERS FUNERAL!" Hermione yelled thoroughly annoyed at her daughter.

"Hey calm down 'Mione, May was just trying to do what she thought was right." Their aunt Ginny said trying to calm down Hermione down. Hermione just broke down. She grabbed onto Ginny's shirt and just sobbed and sobbed.

The others in the room looked shocked, they couldn't remember the last time they had actually seen their mother cry, sure they had seen her with a few tears in her eyes, but never actually crying properly.

-

June, Adeline and Aimee reached their house.

They walked inside. "Aimee go and do your summer homework please," Adeline asked her daughter patiently. "B..u" Aimee started to protest.

"NOW!" Adeline yelled.

Aimee stomped up the stairs.

"We need to talk ma'am," June said as politely as she could. "Yes, yes we do," Adeline said calmly. "take a seat June."

"I won't pull Aimee out of Hogwarts no matter what you think, she loves it too much there. I don't know what your' father told you but my letter from your father was about three years out of date." Adeline said quite defensively.

"Ma'am you misunderstand me, I would never ask your daughter to leave Hogwarts, she needs to learn how to do magic and Hogwarts is the safest place, on the out of date thing, what year is your daughter about to begin?" June finished with a question.

"4th," Adeline said still suspicious.

"Yes, my letter is about three years out of date as well." June said thinking hard.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Adeline asked quite curious.

"Money." June said quite simply. "I know it won't be easy for you without dad, I mean it won't be easy for anytime but dad had a trust account set up for all of our schooling, but there wasn't one for Aimee, however I found out that I had almost double the amount of money as the others. I'm going to draw money out bit by bit and place it in an account that I'm going to set up for you and your daughter. I assume dad knew that when he died you guys might need some help and decided to leave the money somewhere where my mum would never look which is in our trust account's specifically mine because I've always looked after my own money."

Adeline stared at June quite shocked, this wasn't how she imagined June to be, she imagined her to be upset and resentful to her and Aimee, but here she was giving them a whole heap of money.

"I…I don't know what to say." Adeline told June seriously.

"You don't have to say anything," June said smiling softly "whether we want it or not you're family now your daughter is my sister and that's enough for me." June said.

"Ma'am," June began but was cut off my Adeline. "Call me Adeline the older woman," told her smiling, feeling better than she had since Ron had died.

"Adeline… I have a question. How old are you?" June asked curiously. Out of all the questions Adeline was expecting this was not one of them.

"I am 30 years old." Adeline said and June gasped. "What? Is there something wrong with that?" she asked nervously and once again defensively.

"No," June hastily assured her. "It's just that is the same age as my oldest sister that's all, were you in her year at Hogwarts?" June asked, then blushed when Adeline laughed.

"You obviously didn't notice but I'm not magical, what's the word your father used... I am a ermm that's right a muggle." Adeline said. June blushed even deeper.

"Sorry," June said.

"There's no need to be you didn't know and I can't blame you for that." Adeline said and both women smiled.

"Mum, I don't get this Ancient Runes homework. Can you try and help me?" Aimee asked.

"Aimee sweetheart you know I don't understand your homework." Adeline told her sadly.

"Ancient Runes you say?" June asked and the two other occupants of the rooms swiveled their heads to look at June. "I love ancient runes" she continued. "But I do remember the summer homework being hard, let me see if I can explain it. Well your trying to translate into English and then into the simplest form aren't you?" June asked checking she understood. Aimee nodded.

"Well see this rune here that means badger doesn't it? And that one loyal? Is that right?" June asked Aimee. Aimee to Adeline's surprise seemed to understand even when she couldn't, Adeline figured it had something to do with being a muggle.

"Well if you think of that what would it mean?" June asked Aimee, hoping Aimee would get it. Aimee thought about it care fully.

"Well if it's a badger and loyal I would assume it means Hufflepuff as they wouldn't have had a word to mean Hufflepuff then." Aimee said hoping she had understood what June was pointing out to her. To her immense relief June smiled.

"Good job Aimee, try the next part." June said encouraging Aimee.

"Well the next bit is books and fight, so a book fight, well umm…a debate because that's the only way you should fight with books." Aimee said smiling proud of herself.

"That's great Aimee, it was right at the end of my fourth year when I realized ancient runes wasn't just about the symbols and signs but combining them as well." June said grinning happily.

"Your father would be so proud," Adeline said but it was enough for June to stop smiling and Aimee to calm down a bit.

"I better get going, the rest of my family will be wondering where I am." June said quietly before apparating out as fast as she could.

-

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JUNE ELIZABETH WEASLEY?!" Hermione screamed at her youngest daughter infuriated that she was spending this awful time with her family. Not only that, she had been worried about June she was her baby girl after all.

"Out," June replied simply.

"You were supposed to come straight home and you knew that why would you have left young lady?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could without screaming her head off at her daughter.

"I felt like it," June said practically ignoring Hermione.

"While you live under my roof you will do as I say young lady." Hermione screeched.

"Ok, well just so you know I have an apartment I just bought on the other side of the country and I'm moving in tomorrow." June said smirking at her mother who had collapsed onto the couch.

June put the sonorous spell on her voice before calling out "I need all family to the family room now or you're going to miss out on an important piece of information and trust me you will be confused if you walk in on us half way through the conversations so I suggest you all get here within the next 10 seconds or I am starting without you," June said then quickly took of the spell.

Within the 10 seconds that June had specified all of her family had arrived, from her oldest cousin Carli who was 35 to her youngest cousin Rose who was 15.

"There's something serious I need to talk to you all about." June said and the rest of the family stood staring at her.

"And it's quite important."


End file.
